


Santa Baby

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: FiKi 12 days [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Fili's had a bad day, Kili makes it better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance for this.

It had been a long day, too long in Fíli’s opinion. It was supposed to be the time of year for joy, gift giving, and love. Instead the holiday season seemed to have relieved every one of their senses, effectively turning them into demons from Hell. If he had to hear one more damn complaint about a neighbour’s Christmas lights, he may just strangle the complainer with said lights.

“Kíli, I’m home!” he called, toeing off his shoes as he dumped his keys on the hall table.

“How was work?” Kíli’s voice drifted to him from upstairs.

“Awful,” he answered, shucking his jacket, “it’s days like today that make me wonder why I ever joined the damn police force to begin with.”

“Because it’s what you’ve always wanted to do.”

“Maybe, but it’s really making me hate the holiday season,” Fíli huffed reaching out to hang his jacket up on the closest hook.

“Not too much I hope,” Kíli said, voice clearer now as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

Fíli’s jacket slipped from nerveless fingers before it even reached the hook, crumpling in a heap on the floor as Fíli, wide eyed and open mouthed, stared at the sight of his little brother.

And what a sight it was.

A pair of black, shiny, thigh-high heels drew the blond’s gaze up mile long legs, where the boots stopped, white stockings emerged only to disappear under the rather short, white fur trimmed hem of a red, strapless dress. A black, leather belt pulled the eyes to the brunet’s trim waist and the golden buttons dragged the gaze higher to another white fur trimmed hem, contrasting beautifully with the swirls of dark chest hair peaking over its top. The slight blush Kíli was wearing on his cheeks was only topped off with the small Santa’s hat perched on his head, the hairband it was attached to concealed in his naturally messy dark hair.

“I think that might have a chance of changing my mind.”

“Good,” Kíli’s shy smile quirked into a more flirtatious grin as he held his hand out to his brother.

Stumbling forward, Fíli tripped on the first step, just about catching himself from breaking his teeth on the stairs he clambered up them on hands and feet till he was kneeling on the floor before his younger brother. Fingers skimming over the cool PVC of Kíli’s boots, he pressed his lips to the smooth silk stocking covered thigh before him.

“Come on,” Kíli urged, a giggle lacing his words as Fíli’s lips skimmed over a particularly ticklish spot on his inner thigh, “We’re not doing this on the stairs again, not after last time.”

“Spoil sport,” Fíli mumbled against Kíli’s skin, stockings grazing his lips.

“Not entirely, come on,” with a slight tug to his brother’s golden hair he coaxed Fíli to his feet.

“Hi,” Fíli smiled, arm curling around Kíli’s waist.

“Hi,” Kíli answered, leaning down to finally capture Fíli’s lips in a kiss.

“So, Santa baby, have I been good enough for a present this year?” Fíli asked, nipping at Kíli’s lower lip.

“Maybe,” Kíli hummed. “Be careful with the wrapping though, I don’t want any tears.”

“Course not, I’ll be gentle,” Fíli agreed as one of his hands slipped under Kíli’s hem to cup a lace clad buttock.

“But not too gentle, I hope.”

“We’ll see,” a slight smirk tugging at his lips, Fíli disentangled himself before taking Kíli’s hand and pulling him to their bedroom.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Fíli tugged Kíli to stand between his spread legs, blue eyes gazing up the expanse of red fabric to his brother’s face, fingers brushing a mere tease of a caress on the skin below the fur trimmed hem.

“When did you even get this?” he asked, admiring the flush blooming on the brunet’s cheeks. “I didn’t think you had any time to go shopping.”

“The internet is a wonderful thing,” Kíli remarked, running his long fingers through blond waves, a gentle grip to the strands allowing him to tilt Fíli’s face to a better angle for a soft kiss.

“The internet?” Fíli asked, only slightly out of breath from Kíli’s kiss. “Does that mean I’m paying for my own present?”

“Would I do such a thing?”

“Considering you know the password to my PayPal account? Um, let me think… _yes_ ,” Fíli answered, cocking an unimpressed eyebrow at Kíli’s wide, guileless eyes.

“You wound me,” the younger gasped, hands fluttering to his chest in mock affront.

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” Fíli grinned. “So did I pay for this delightful outfit?”

“No faith,” Kíli muttered, rolling his eyes. “And no, you didn’t pay for it. I couldn’t have it showing up on your account and ruining the surprise.”

“You paid for it _and_ kept it secret,” Fíli gasped in mock disbelief. “Well colour me surprised.”

“Idiot,” Kíli snorted, shoving at Fíli’s shoulders only to overbalance when the blond leant back with the shove. A quick roll and he was suddenly pinned to the bed, his brother’s bulkier frame now slotted between his thighs.

“Hi,” Fíli grinned down at him.

“Hi,” Kíli smiled back, hooking a leg round Fíli’s hip he pressed the heel of his boot into Fíli’s jean clad thigh, making his dress ride up as his brother shivered. “And what do you intend to do now?”

“Unwrap my present,” Fíli answered, voice muffled as he kissed and nibbled his way down Kíli’s neck.

“Have at it then,” Kíli’s voice hitched slightly as Fíli nibbled a particularly sensitive spot.

“Oh I intend to,” with a final kiss to the hollow of Kíli’s throat, Fíli slid from the bed to his knees, nuzzling the brunet’s thigh above the PVC of his boot where his leg was now draped over his shoulder.

Shifting onto his elbows, Kíli looked down at his brother, lower lip clamped firmly between his teeth as he watched Fíli take the zip tab of his boots into his own.

Carefully Fíli dragged the tab down, the zip parting to reveal more silk clad skin for him to taste. Pressing a soft kiss to Kíli’s now exposed ankle, Fíli pulled the boot off and set it to one side before trailing a finger over the arch of Kíli’s foot, making him twitch and squeak out a giggle.

“Don’t be mean,” he huffed when Fíli did it again.

“I’m never mean,” Fíli pouted as he crawled back onto the bed, flicking his tongue over Kíli’s abused bottom lip.

“Take off the shirt and I might agree with you.”

“Bribery?” Fíli asked, quirking a brow. “I think I can do that.”

Standing from the bed, Fíli swiftly pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor, grinning down at Kíli looking thoroughly indecent spread out on the covers; bare heel resting on the edge of the mattress, exposing the straining black lace panties to his sight.

“Enjoying the view?”

“Always.”

“Wanna do something other than look?”

“Gladly.”

Dropping to his knees again, Fíli unzipped and gently tugged off the second boot, setting it down next to its partner. Clambering back up to hover over Kíli, Fíli shivered when strong thighs circled his waist; smooth, warm stockings sliding over his sensitive skin.

“Oh Santa baby, you’re so perfectly wrapped, where do I start?” Fíli breathed, nipping at Kíli’s lip as he kept just out of reach of the younger’s wriggling hips.

“You undo the bows and string,” Kíli huffed, pouting as Fíli denied him the friction he craved, no matter how much he tightened his legs round the blond’s waist.

“So this then?” Balancing on his knees and one hand, Fíli trailed the other down Kíli’s chest till his fingers hit the buckle of his belt.

“That’ll work.”

With deft fingers, Fíli unbuckled the belt and slid it from Kíli’s waist, the brunet arching against him to help with its removal, the movement dragging the silky stockings against his skin, making him groan. As the belt was tossed to the floor, Kíli took advantage of the slight moment of distraction, knocking Fíli off balance and flipping them over.

“That’s cheating,” Fíli gasped as Kíli rolled his hips, granting both of them a measure of the friction they craved.

“Maybe,” Kíli’s words were warm and breathy against his parted lips, hot hands splayed over the blond’s chest, keeping himself stable even as they tugged at the golden curls beneath them. “But who said there were any rules?”

Sitting up, his hips still rolling against his brother’s, the movements hard enough to keep pleasure sparking through their veins, but soft enough that the denim of Fíli’s jeans didn’t rub too uncomfortably against the sensitive skin of Kíli’s inner thighs; Kíli reach for the back of his dress and the small zip hidden there, drawing it down slowly he kept his gaze locked with his brother’s.

Fíli watched as the soft, red fabric slid down Kíli’s chest, revealing dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and softly defined muscles. He couldn’t help running his fingers up Kíli’s bared sides once the fabric settled at his hips, causing a delighted shiver to run through his body.

“Come on, up,” Fíli urged, nudging at Kíli to make him stand before him.

“Now what?” Kíli asked, eyebrow cocked as Fíli smirked at the way the dress was barely holding on to Kíli’s slim hips.

“Y’know how you always shake your presents to guess what’s inside?”

“Yeah?” Kíli drew the word out, not quite sure what his brother was hinting at.

“Well, shake,” Fíli grinned, eyes flicking from Kíli’s eyes to the bunched up dress, valiantly holding its own against gravity.

With a snort of laughter, Kíli wiggled his hips enough for the dress to slither down his legs and pool at his feet.

“Happy now?” Kíli asked.

“Definitely,” Fíli answered, eyes fixed on the straining black lace still hiding what he wanted from view. “C’mere.”

“Nuh uh,” Kíli shook his head, avoiding Fíli’s grasping hands. “Those come off first.”

Not taking his eyes from the sight before him, Fíli fumbled with the button and zip on his jeans, shoving them down his legs and off as quickly as he could. Kíli’s teeth sunk into his lower lip at the white briefs that left absolutely _nothing_ to his imagination.

“Come here?” Fíli asked again.

Releasing his lip, leaving it glistening and red, Kíli smirked as he slipped back between Fíli’s spread knees.

“You’re beautiful, y’know that right?” Fíli murmured, fingers running whisper soft along the top of Kíli’s stockings, tugging playfully at the little red bows decorating the front of them.

“So you keep telling me,” Kíli’s smile turned soft, looking down into Fíli’s lust blown eyes. “Come on, lay back.”

Pulling himself further onto the bed, Fíli lay, propped up on his elbows, watching as Kíli rummaged in their bedside cabinet.

“Normal or festive?” he asked.

Groaning, Fíli dropped back onto the pillows, flinging an arm over his eyes, “ _Not_ ‘festive’.”

“What’s wrong with festive?”

“Last time we used it I swear I shat glitter for a _week_ ,” Fíli grumbled, lifting his arm just enough to glare at his brother.

“Way to kill the mood,” Kíli grumbled, tossing the glittery lube back in the drawer and their normal tube on the bed.

“You will _not_ be smearing glitter on my unmentionables.”

“‘Unmentionables’? Seriously?” Kíli snickered as he crawled onto the bed, settling between Fíli’s spread thighs.

“If they’re covered in glitter they’re definitely unmentionable,” Fíli huffed, removing his arm from across his eyes to grace Kíli with a quirked eyebrow and thoroughly unamused look.

“You’re an idiot,” Kíli grinned, swooping down to plant a kiss on the tip of Fíli’s nose.

“Maybe,” Fíli shrugged against the covers before reaching up to flick the white pompom on the Santa hat still perched on Kíli’s head. “So what’s next, Santa baby?”

“I get to play with your _unmentionables_ ,” Kíli said, filthy grin curving his lips as he waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh my fucking god,” Fíli huffed out a laugh, eyes rolling skywards as though beseeching the heavens for patience, before rolling for an entirely different reason when Kíli’s hand snuck between their bodies to give him a teasing squeeze. “ _Fuck._ ”

“Soon,” Kíli promised, releasing Fíli, he sat back on his heels, fingers hooking in the waistband of his briefs. “Lift up.”

Lifting his hips from the bed, Fíli watched, an amused smile tugging at this lips, as Kíli fought to get his underwear off his legs.

“You could help, y’know,” Kíli grumbled, long fingers plucking at the briefs he’d somehow managed to get tangled around Fíli’s ankle and attached to the thick sock adorning it.

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Narrowing his eyes in a glare, Kíli leant forward to run his tongue up Fíli’s length, effectively wiping the smug look from his brother’s face.

“The _fun_ is getting to _this_ quicker,” Kíli rasped, tongue flickering out again to taste the damp head barely an inch from his lips.

“ _Fuck_ , alright, move, _move_ ,” Fíli gasped, shooing his brother back so he could sit up and yank the sock from his foot. His underwear quickly followed, being thrown onto the floor as Fíli fell back into the pillows. “There, happy?”

“For now,” Kíli shrugged, smiling sweetly as he traced patterns on Fíli’s thighs, making the muscles twitch under his light touch.

“ _Kíli_ , come _on_ ,” Fíli whined.

“So impatient,” Kíli tutted, earning himself a glare. “ _Fine_ , fine.”

Lowering himself over his brother, Kíli nipped at Fíli’s lip before pulling back slightly, making Fíli chase his lips. His head dropped back to the pillows with a groan, however, when black lace dragged over sensitive, delicate skin. Kíli held back his own whimper in favour of nipping and kissing at Fíli’s exposed neck, being careful not to leave any lasting marks till he reached the hollow of his throat. A place he _knew_ would be covered by Fíli’s uniform.

Fíli groaned as Kíli left his mark, fingers threading through dark locks and knocking the Santa hat slightly askew. Shifting his hips, Fíli couldn’t help but let out a slight whimper at the pleasure/pain of lace dragging against his length again.

“Kíli,” he panted, “Kíli, _please_.”

Kíli hummed, tongue flicking against the abused flesh. Slowly, he slid down Fíli’s body, lips trailing over sweat dampened skin, tasting, teasing, savouring, till he was back to tracing patterns on Fíli’s thighs. Trailing his fingertips to the soft skin behind Fíli’s knees, Kíli grinned when Fíli snorted with laughter, dimples flickering into view for a moment.

“Don’t tickle me,” Fíli pleaded, knees twitching up to escape Kíli’s fingers.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Kíli grinned even as he chased the soft skin to get another breathless giggle.

“ _Kíli_.”

Relenting at the whine in Fíli’s voice, Kíli rested his hands on Fíli’s knees instead, urging them up till Fíli’s legs were bent, his feet planted flat on the bed for the moment.

Kissing a furry knee beside him, Kíli reached out for the lube he’d abandoned earlier. Covering his fingers in the cool substance, Kíli looked up at Fíli’s flushed face, “Ready?”

“Stupid question,” Fíli retorted, knocking Kíli with his knee.

In retaliation for his tone, Kíli swiped his cool, slick fingers over Fíli’s entrance, earning himself a yelp.

“What?” he asked, shrugging when Fíli glared at him, a shiver running through his body at the temperature. “I thought you said you were ready.”

“Arse.”

“Yes, I’m playing with yours,” Kíli grinned lasciviously, slipping the tip of a slick finger into Fíli’s entrance for a bare second before retreating and running soothing circles around the hidden flesh.

Fíli’s breath caught and his eyelids fluttered at Kíli’s teasing finger, finally warming against him.

Kíli’s smile softened as he bent to nuzzle Fíli’s thigh, finger sliding in once more, slowly, teasingly, as Fíli’s back arched slightly and a pleased whine escaped his throat at the intrusion.

“Don’t take too long with that,” Fíli gasped, twitching when Kíli’s finger crooked and almost grazed where he wanted him most.

“I’ll take as long as needed,” Kíli retorted, nipping Fíli’s thigh, before grinning against it again. “After all, if the chimneys too tight, Santa won’t fit.”

“You moron,” Fíli huffed out a laugh that ended on a groan at the feel of a second finger teasing at his rim.

“Maybe,” Kíli conceded, “doesn’t make me wrong though.”

Before Fíli could conjure an answer, Kíli lent forward to lap at Fíli’s twitching length, distracting him from the second finger carefully easing inside. Fíli moaned, a hoarse, stuttered “ _f-fuck,”_ escaping as Kíli’s lips slid over him, suckling softly as his fingers continued to coax Fíli’s body to relax.

“Kíli, _please_ ,” Fíli whined again when he felt the pleasant stretch of a third finger. He didn’t care that he was begging, hands reaching down to tug at Kíli’s soft hair, being careful not to knock the hat still perched there. He’d had an atrocious day, and now, at the end of it, all he wanted was to be surrounded by his little brother, to lose himself in Kíli and forget the world outside even existed.

“Ok, alright,” Kíli panted in reply, giving one last lap to Fíli’s length he sat up and carefully slipped his fingers free to the sound of Fíli’s displeased whimper.

Shuffling slightly Kíli hooked his thumbs into his own underwear, carefully sliding the black lace down. He hissed slightly when it scraped against his neglected length, but carried on tugging.

Fíli watched through lust hazy eyes as his brother struggled with the lace, a smile quirking his lips when Kíli swore, the lace having caught on the small bows of his stockings. Warmth filled his chest as Kíli fell back and flailed a bit to finally send the underwear flying through the air and across the room. It was such an unsexy, ungainly sight, but it was pure _Kíli_ , and Fíli found he loved him all the more for it.

“Right, where were we?” Kíli huffed, kneeling back between Fíli’s splayed legs, hat askew, and cheeks flushed a deep red to match it.

Fíli merely hooked a leg round Kíli’s waist in answer, tugging him forward.

Kíli toppled forward with a laugh at the move, just about catching himself with a hand against Fíli’s chest.

“Hang on, just one more moment. Promise,” he said, sitting back up he searched for the tube he’d discarded earlier, coating his hand once more to slick himself.

“Ready?” he asked. Fíli merely glared in response, his lips parted slightly as he panted at the feel of Kíli resting against him.

Biting his lip to stave off the sudden rush of pleasure, Kíli pressed forward, slowly sliding into the slick, almost burning heat of his brother. Fíli keened, back arching and eyes fluttering at the stretch.

“Fíli?” Kíli murmured when his hips sat flush against his brother’s and their panting chests brushed with every inhale. Nudging Fíli’s nose with his own, he waited for hazy, lust blown eyes to look at him. “Tell me when, yeah?”

Nodding, Fíli wrapped both legs securely round Kíli’s waist and his arms around his shoulders. Tilting his head for a kiss, Fíli let out a shaky breath when they finally parted, “Ok, you can move.”

Not leaving Fíli’s embrace, and with their foreheads resting together, Kíli began to move. Carefully at first, the silk of his stockings slipping against the bedding, until one particular slide sent his hips thrusting sharply at just the right angle to have Fíli crying out, blunt nails digging into Kíli’s skin.

“Oh fuck,” Kíli gasped when Fíli clenched around him. The feeling short circuited his brain, he couldn’t keep up a slow and careful pace any longer.

Sitting up, he watched Fíli’s hands fall to the bed, one to clench in the pillow by his head, the other to fist the sheets beneath him. Grasping Fíli’s hips, he thrust harder, shifting until he found the perfect pace and angle to have Fíli’s eyes rolling and moans and whimpers falling from his parted, panting lips.

Kíli knew he wouldn’t last long, he’d been wanting and imagining this since the final part of his outfit arrived in the post that morning. Determined not to finish first, however, he clumsily wrapped his still lube-slicked hand around Fíli’s length, trying, and failing, to move in time with his increasingly jerky thrusts.

“Come on, Fíli,” he panted, watching Fíli’s head thrash against the pillow, lower lip now clamped firmly between his teeth as pleasure burned through his veins.

“ _Kíli_ ,” Fíli gasped, releasing his lip to reach for him.

Bending back down, Kíli was instantly dragged into a desperate kiss, swallowing Fíli’s moans as he finally came between them. Breaking the kiss, Kíli buried his face against Fíli’s throat, panting against sweat slicked skin.

“ _F-fuck_ ,” he cursed, the feeling of Fíli tightening and convulsing around him finally pushing him over the edge.

With his muscles turned to jelly, Kíli collapsed down onto Fíli. The pair slowly regaining their breath, as Kíli nuzzled and kissed the skin next to him, and Fíli trailed his fingers over Kíli’s spine.

“Kíli, shift over a bit, you’re crushing me,” Fíli eventually groaned.

With a grumbled of his own, Kíli carefully pulled himself out of Fíli. As he did so, Fíli’s nose wrinkled in distaste. He had never particularly liked the empty feeling, and subsequent slow slide of Kíli’s release, that came after.

Kíli chuckled as he lay on his side next to Fíli, propped up on his elbow, watching him squirm.

“Santa always _comes_ down the chimney, you know that,” he leered before Fíli could complain.

“You’re an idiot and you’re gross,” Fíli huffed, but couldn’t help smiling when Kíli laughed.

“Love you too,” Kíli grinned leaning down to breathe against his lips. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” Fíli murmured back, reaching up to pull the Santa hat from Kíli’s head he tossed it to the floor before finally burying his fingers in the soft, dark strands and tugging him down into a kiss.

As Kíli hummed happily against him, Fíli knew that regardless of what his job threw at him, Kíli would _always_ find a way to make the Christmas holiday happy again.

**Author's Note:**

> So how bad was it?


End file.
